The Real Cupid and Psyche
by DirtyMagik
Summary: Yugi can't live with his family because of his abusive dad, he's sent to live with his grandpa, while there, he will learn to live and new life and make new friends, but will he find something more than friendship? YAOI!! YY/Y!!
1. Learning to let go

Okay, wow, I can't believe I'm actually writing this. I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while, and so I put it on paper. This is one of my first yaoi fics so please go easy!! ^_^ Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Yugi escapes from an abusive family to live with his grandfather, while there, he discovers a whole new life is waiting for him. He'll find new friends, and maybe something more.  
  
Warning: This fic is YAOI, Shonen-Ai whatever you want to call it Y/YY!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Whatsoever!  
  
The Real Cupid and Psyche: Chapter 1  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?" the boy asked his mother as she led him through the airport.  
  
"Hush Yugi, you're going to stay with your grandpa for a while" she answered, her voice still hoarse from yelling.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Yugi stumbled out of the rain into his house. He entered quietly hoping as not to alert anyone. It was unusually quiet in the house, Yugi waited, not wanting to move from the spot by the door.  
  
He knew it was too good to be true, a crash broke the silence followed by a scream.  
  
"You are not sending Yugi anywhere Neya" a voice rang from the kitchen  
  
Yugi ran into the kitchen, to find his mother cowering on the ground, a mark forming on her check where she had been hit.  
  
"He's not staying in this house, he's not living with jackass father like you, Tsuda he's going"  
  
"Shut up bitch" he hit her again  
  
"Stop!" Yugi ran into the kitchen. He darted in front of his mom and put his arms up, trying to protect her  
  
"Yugi" Neya cried out, she pulled him towards her, so he would not be vulnerable to him.  
  
Tsuda laughed  
  
"Sure, he's going"  
  
He turned and left, the two heard the door slam, and a car engine start in the distance.  
  
Yugi and Neya sat on the cold linoleum. He turned to her and hot tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
"It's okay Yugi," she hushed him "Everything will be okay"  
  
Yugi choked and hiccupped in her arms.  
  
"Shhh . . . sleep Yugi"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
His mom had been sincere. He really was leaving  
  
Yugi looked up at his mom. He could see her once pretty face, always glowing with a smile, had been replaced by a face lined with tear stains and bruises daring themselves to heal. Her once soft and shiny red hair was now dull and untamed.  
  
When they reached his gate, Neya kneeled and looked her son straight in the face, her crimson eyes reflecting his own in every way.  
  
"Yugi, when you get off the plan, grandpa will be there, you remember what he looks like right?  
  
Yugi nodded, a couple of summers ago, when everything was still alright, they'd gone and visited Domino.  
  
"I'll come and see you, if I can . . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Mom"  
  
She took her son in her arms and hugged him one last time.  
  
Yugi breathed in the comforting scent of his mom as crystalline tears fell from his eyes, he didn't want to let go, but he couldn't stay forever. Eventually, they parted and he walked through the tunnel like a prisoner walks their green mile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
He sat in his own row on the plane, staring out the small window. Yugi watched his mom waving to him, a forced smile held painfully on her face.  
  
Then he saw him. Tsuda came up from behind her, Yugi wanted to scream and tell his mom to run, but he couldn't do anything. He only watched in vain as Tsuda grabbed her wrists and turned her around so she was facing him.  
  
Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he watched his father drag his mom away. The pain inside him intensified, and the tears he had been holding back fell. He watched them disappear through the crowds.  
  
Even after they were gone, Tsuda's youthful features and spiky golden hair still remained in Yugi's mind, but such good looks could easily be marred by the sinister appearance always on his face.  
  
//Ever since he started drinking// Yugi thought  
  
//Everything's gone wrong, mommy, be careful//  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As the plan rose, Yugi's head started spinning, he squeezed his eyes shut trying to push away the second round of tears that had befallen him, but still they broke free.  
  
Finally, he fell into a dizzy sleep, only waiting for the world to wake him up.  
  
Sitting across from him, a man appearing to be engrossed in a newspaper watched Yugi carefully.  
  
//So this is the boy destined for the Millennium Puzzle, we shall see what we get from you little Yugi//  
  
The man smiled lightly and he vanished.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
so short, sorry, this is more of a prologue  
  
So there's the first chapter of my yaoi fic ^_^ Don't worry, it actually gets better from here, I think this is the most depressing chapter, stupid I know, since this is the first one, and I'm making everything seem angsty and all that.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED TO KNOW IF I AM LOVED!!!! Thanks everyone! 


	2. Do I want to know who you are?

Hi! I'm back with the second chapter ^_^ I was just so inspired that I couldn't help but post another chapter so soon!!  
  
Note: EXCUSE MY BAD JAPANESE!!!  
  
This chapter is not sad and depressing!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: NOOOOO!! YGO IS NOT MINE!  
  
Chapter 2 : The real Cupid and Psyche  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Yugi's eyes opened slowly as the sun peeked through his blinds, his face looking fresh and his smile streaked with innocence  
  
He was experiencing those few sacred minutes when you wake up and your mind is clear. The harsh reality of life has not yet come toppling down on you, in Yugi's case, the very heavy reality.  
  
Slowly rolling onto his side, mind deep in thought, pondering over what had happened the previous night. After his grandpa picked him up at the airport, they'd come home and talked for hours on almost every subject besides what was going on at home.  
  
Sugoruku had told him of his excursions in Egypt, of the amazing discoveries in how Egyptian history was related to Duel Monsters, intriguing Yugi to an inexplicable extent.  
  
Yugi glanced at his clock: 7:30,  
  
7:30!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He scrambled out of bed and sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom. Sugoruku heard the bathroom door slam shut from the breakfast table, he chuckled  
  
//Just like his mother when she was little, before she threw herself into living hell by marrying that man// the thought darkening his disposition considerably.  
  
~Domino High~  
  
A boy opened his locker and groaned. A dozen red roses lay atop his history book, yesterday it had been blue-tinted carnations, of which he was highly allergic to.  
  
He had ended up getting Benadryl from the nurse and the side effects caused him to fall asleep in class, unfortunately, Mrs. Kenji was the toughest teacher and it resulted in none other than her infamous "one week of detention"  
  
He picked up the roses, stuffed him in the empty locker next to his, which contained some dried daisies, a few old irises and a wilting bird of paradise.  
  
A note fell out of the bouquet as he threw the flowers into the locker. He picked it up  
  
"Roses and red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and Yami is too!" -Anonymous  
  
The boy named Yami rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "they could have done better than that"  
  
Then he let out a sigh, turning around to look for the love-stricken mob of girls that stayed as close to him as his shadow.  
  
He caught sight of them huddled in a corner cooing and winking at him.  
  
Yami chose to ignore them, instead, he grabbed his book, shoved it into his bag and darted down the hall away from the girls.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Yugi panted as he zipped down the street, his backpack bouncing with his every movement.  
  
//Two more blocks// he thought to himself  
  
//come on legs, don't fail me now!//  
  
The schoolyard finally came into view as Yugi rounded the corner.  
  
//oh no// there wasn't a single person outside.  
  
He burst through the main doors and paused a moment, setting his hands on his knees to regain his breath. Yugi fumbled through his jacket in search of the slip of paper his grandpa gave him that morning.  
  
Room 137, Mrs. Kenji  
  
Yugi dashed off in search of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
His hand lay frozen on the doorknob, his eyes staring at the peeling numbers on the door. He could hear voices coming from inside. A bead of sweat formed on Yugi's face, he didn't know what kind of impression he'd make on the people on the other side of the door.  
  
//Here goes nothing//  
  
He turned the knob and entered the room, 25 pairs of eyes rested on Yugi, including those of Mrs. Kenji. She was a strict-looking lady about 50 years of age and Yugi could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't happy.  
  
"Are you Yugi Mutou?" she asked in a voice of disapproval.  
  
A now scared Yugi nodded silently  
  
"Tsk, late on your first day"  
  
"Gomen nasai sensei"  
  
"I'll see you after class Mr. Mutou"  
  
Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Take your seat behind miss Nanashi"  
  
He scurried to his seat behind the girl who had raised her hand.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Yugi was comfortable, he looked around at his new classmates, admitting to himself that he was intimidated, he'd always had a hard time making friends, and this was no exception. He watched as a girl batted her eyelashes at a boy who was paying no attention to her sitting in the front row.  
  
Yugi stared at the back of his head for a while, not expecting the boy to turn around and look straight at him. Both boys' mouths dropped. It was too obvious, the same golden bangs framing red and black hair. Slanted crimson eyes stared for a few silent moments into perfectly round ones.  
  
Then Yami did something unexpected, his lips moved into a warm smile, and he waved at Yugi before turning back to face the front of the room.  
  
Yugi couldn't help but wonder why he and that boy were the only ones who noticed how similar they looked.  
  
As the class ended, Yugi remembered he had a "talk" with Mrs. Kenji  
  
"It's horrible that a brand new student was late on his first day, and to uphold an important institution we have at this school, I have no choice but to say, a week of detention is a must." She said in her most honorable voice, as if she was saving the world, or putting a serial killer behind bars.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Don't argue with me Mr. Mutou, you wouldn't want to get on my bad side"  
  
//as if you had a good side// Yugi thought as she wrote his name on a pink slip and handed it to him without looking up.  
  
//Great, a detention slip on my first day// Yugi sighed and he slid out the door and into the halls.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
So the morning came and went, Yugi spoke to no one, keeping to himself like he always did, staring at the floor when he walked, careful not to make eye contact.  
  
When lunch rolled by, he sat alone under a sakura tree, watching the swans swim in the school pond. He caught occasional glances at the boy who had waved, sitting in the middle of a table with three other guys and a girl.  
  
A boy with blonde hair, honey colored eyes, who looked kind and funny sat to the left of him. To the right of him, there was a tall boy with chestnut brown hair, and cold blue eyes, who Yugi caught smiling kindly at the blonde-haired boy, Yugi could see something in his eyes, but he couldn't decide what is was.  
  
Across from them, sat one boy with long snowy, white hair, he appeared quiet and reserved, but the golden colored ring that hung from his neck intrigued Yugi.  
  
The girl, who was extremely pretty, had long, curly blonde hair, accented by her piercing violet eyes. A pink tint on her small lips matched her uniform jacket.  
  
As Yugi examined the table, a skinny girl with large blue eyes and medium- length brown hair walked up to the table. She swayed her hips so much that she almost looked drunk.  
  
Yugi could only cock his eyebrow in wondering as he watched the scene play out.  
  
The girl stalked up to the table draping her arms around Yugi's look-a- like.  
  
//Of course// Yugi thought to himself //A popular guy like him, he'd have to have a girlfriend//  
  
What Yugi failed to notice was the grossed-out look on Yami's face and the suddenly cold, rejecting demeanors of the other members of the table. Yugi suddenly didn't feel right spying on the group, and hurriedly packed his thing and walked away, if he had only stayed a few more seconds, he would have seen Yami shove the girl off of him, and wave her away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It seemed like an eternity before the final bell rang, but when it did, Yugi quickly made his way to the detention room, only one other person was there. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw who the other person in the room was.  
  
//It's him!//  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
END CHAPTER 2!!  
  
Well, I wouldn't really call that a cliffy, it's not like anyone's heart monitor just stopped, or somebody just got hit by a car ^_^ hehe.  
  
Well, what do you guys think of this chappy? It was so much more fun typing this one out!!! Haha, PLEASE R/R OMG!! *Onegai* ~gives puppy dog eyes~  
  
Thankies! 


	3. A friend dressed as an enemy

Okay, it's been awhile, I know -_-() sorry!  
  
Anyways, Ffn.net was being stupid, yes, I'm typing this on Valentine's day *giggle* how kawaii, okay, not really, since I can't upload it until next Monday!!! *pout*  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! ^_^ 22 reviews for 2 chappys, that's not bad in my book!  
  
Here's chapter 3 of "The Real Cupid and Psyche"  
  
p.s. YamiElfFromKemet Isn't this just the darnest best myth? XD  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I'd probably go insane w/happiness, but since I'm here, and not in the mental hospital, that would mean I'm still "reasonably" sane, and hence, Yu-Gi-Oh's not mine. (wow that was a weird disclaimer)  
  
Warning: (I dun see how this is a warning anymore, I mean, everyone loves yaoi now! ^_^) but yah, this is Yaoi, shonen-ai, whatever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami turned to look at who had just walked in. His eyes fell upon the boy he had waved at earlier. He examined him from head to foot, the boy was shorter than him and his eyes were rounder, filled with innocence and . . . fear?  
  
He chose to dismiss his wonderment, and after a few moments of silence, started laughing. "I . . . can't believe . . . Mrs. Kenji gave you detention on your first day."  
  
Yugi sighed, expecting the boy to react differently, but simply answered "yah" and sat down in a desk across the room from his mirror-image.  
  
"By the way, my name's Yami"  
  
"Yugi" was the quick reply made by the shorter boy.  
  
"So . . . Yugi, where're you from?" Yami asked while poking at a piece of clay he'd acquired in art class with his pencil.  
  
"Yokohama" was Yugi's next short response  
  
"Really? Cool, why'd you come to Domino?"  
  
Yugi stared down at the floor, and answered quietly "family . . ." and let his voice float off.  
  
Yami nodded silently, pondering on that last answer, obviously, Yugi wasn't very talkative, especially not about his family, but he felt the need to learn more about this mysterious boy.  
  
As Yami carefully molded the clay into a cube, he questioned Yugi some more  
  
"Do you like Domino so far?"  
  
Yugi shrugged, still staring into space "I don't know it very well, just got here yesterday."  
  
"Okay, well I'm leaving" Yami suddenly said as he got up and started walking to the door.  
  
"What??" Yugi yelled suddenly snapping out of his daze.  
  
A smirk appeared on Yami's face, but since he wasn't facing Yugi, the boy wouldn't have seen it. "No teacher ever comes to detention"  
  
Yugi looked around skeptically, as if a teacher would pop out from under a desk.  
  
"C'mon, I don't have plans this afternoon, I'll show you around Domino, and maybe you can meet my friends"  
  
Yugi bit his lip at the thought of meeting new people, and shook his head, "I don't want to get in trouble!"  
  
"Okay, suit yourself" Yami answered as he began to walk away, he was almost near the school doors when he heard Yugi calling his name and smiled when he saw the boy running to catch up.  
  
"I guess, it won't hurt to sneak out, just for today" a panting Yugi said as he got closer.  
  
Yami laughed, "Trust me, you won't get in trouble, where do you want to go first?"  
  
"I heard, that the park's nice" Yugi said timidly.  
  
Yami smiled "Okay, let's go to the park"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When the two boys got to the park, it was quiet and serene, a sense of comfort hovered in the air as they walked towards the fountain.  
  
Yugi dabbled his hand in the water absent-mindedly, watching the white bubbles surface. He closed his eyes and remembered the days when his mom used to take him to the park back home, he was small then, but he loved watching people fly their kites, kites of all shapes and sizes, dragons, fireflies, even some duel monsters.  
  
He opened his eyes quickly and blinked away the stinging feeling in his eyes, knowing all too well that those were tears.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami suddenly asked walking towards Yugi quickly.  
  
Yugi turned around and forced a smile "I'm fine, do you, uh . . . want to get something to eat?" he thought quickly and motioned towards the hot dog stand.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi's shaky tone of voice and questioned "Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
Yugi turned away for a minute but still refused to say "Nothing's wrong Yami!! But, I don't feel good, I think I should go home" he turned away and began to leave the park.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with you, just in case you get lost" Yami suggested, "Where do you live?"  
  
Yugi thought for a minute "At the game shop, but you don't need to help me, I know where it is"  
  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked, suspecting that Yugi was lying  
  
"Yah, I'm sure" was Yugi's answer as he waved to Yami and ran across the street ready go home and cry the day away into his pillow.  
  
//Hmm . . . I wonder// Yami thought to himself and slowly slipped across the street, careful not to be noticed by anyone.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
//Okay, don't panic// Yugi thought to himself //I swear I've seen that tree before!!// He glanced from left to right, taking in his surroundings, //Tamo street, did I see that before? Wait, that was Temu street, WHAT?//  
  
Yugi stopped and looked at his watch, it'd been about two hours since he'd left Yami at the park, he'd stopped and asked for directions twice, but no one knew "the game shop" they told him there were at least twenty in the city.  
  
A crack of lighting caught Yugi's attention. He slowly looked up at the sky and for the first time that day noticed the ominous, black clouds that had been hovering overhead.  
  
//Okay, so it's going to rain// Yugi thought //I'm okay, there's nothing wrong//  
  
That is until the first pellet of rain hit his forehead.  
  
What Yugi hadn't been accustomed to in Domino was the ice-cold rain. In Yokohama, it was always tepid, shower-like rain.  
  
He ran another few blocks trying to get into a warm store, but when the owners noticed he wasn't buying, they shooed him out. Yugi was kicked out from every store and open awning. Finally, he managed to hide away under an old creaky one filled with holes that covered an abandoned store, the cold rain beating down upon it and creating drum-like music.  
  
He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself to shut out the cold, but the cold, wet clothes didn't help preserve any heat.  
  
Bitterly closing his eyes, Yugi tried to ease his cold and pain by imagining himself somewhere else, back home in Yokohama with his mom, in front of the fireplace, he saw her warm smile and her kind eyes, they were happy, and safe.  
  
The rain only got worse and Yugi only got colder, he couldn't stop himself from drifting deeper and deeper into his painful delusion, and soon, he lay limp in the cold, vulnerable to anything the world could conger up.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Damn" Yami swore as he ran through the cold rain. "I know he never got home, I should have stopped him while I still could, where'd he go?"  
  
"Yo Yami!" someone called from behind him  
  
"Jou-kun?" Yami turned and asked when he saw someone with messy blonde hair and chocolate eyes run towards him, he had a smile on his face and a large blue umbrella in his hand.  
  
"Yami!! What're you doing out here in the rain? It's freezing!! Do you need to come over to my house and warm up?" Jou asked, concerned for his friend, who was now soaking from head to foot.  
  
Yami shook his head, water droplets coming off of his golden bangs as he did, "I need to find Yugi!"  
  
"Who?" Jou asked.  
  
"Never mind, can I borrow your umbrella?"  
  
"Actually, I'll help you find this, Yugi, what happened to him?" Jou asked while handing the umbrella to Yami.  
  
"I'll tell you while we're looking, come on!!" Yami urged Jou to run and both boys took off down the street, in search of the small, missing boy.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
And the search for Yugi is on!!  
  
Sry I kinda made Yami sound like a bubblehead in this chapter *sigh* dun worry, he'll get better XD  
  
And I know this took a long time to get out, gomen-nasai again!  
  
PLEEZ R/R!!!!!!!!! I really wanna know what you think of this ficcy!! Plz plz plz!!  
  
Thanx all!! Bai Bai! 


End file.
